orvillefandomcom-20200222-history
Brig
The Brig is a special containment room designed to detain persons on a vessel. In the brigs of Planetary Union vessels, detainees are held captive behind an energy field that forms a barrier between them and the rest of the ship. Description The Brig is built to detain one or multiple persons within a cell. The cells themselves tend to be small with the "ground" being a simple bed spread with a single pillow on the right side and a dashboard above them. Planetary Union Responsibility over the Brig falls within the Security wing of the Planetary Union, which is watched by guards or assigned Security crewmembers, and a vessel's Chief of Security holds ultimate oversight. Generally, those detained must be held under a narrowly-articulated suspicion of a violation of Union criminal law.Episode 1x05: PriaEpisode 1x10: Firestorm However, there are two other instances in which a person may be detained. The first, in order to preserve the safety of the ship, a command officer may detain individuals who pose a danger to themselves or to others.According to The World of the Orville, infra at pg. 61. Secondly, captured prisoners of war may be held in the Brig until the Union ship returns to a station suitable for transfer.Episode 1x06: Krill The Brig's energy field, also called a "smart" security barrier,Bond, Jeff. The World of the Orville. Titan Books. 2018. Pg. 60-61. being designed to automatically adjust to any force exerted against it, thus preventing an escape. An acting guard can control the energy field and watch over the prisoner through a security control monitor located directly before the Brig. Krill Krill destroyers host multiple brigs. They function much like Union brigs, being used to hold prisoners of war and protected by an energy field. In addition, brigs are fitted with viewers. Unlike the Union, prisoners of the Krill can expect to be subjected to torture as a means of interrogation.Episode 2x04: Nothing Left on Earth Excepting Fishes History In December 2419, Pria Lavesque attempts to commandeer the [[USS Orville|USS Orville]]. She fails, and Captain Ed Mercer detain her within the Brig.Episode 5: Pria Mere weeks later, captured Krill schoolteacher, Teleya, is held in the Brig until she is transferred elsewhere within the Union.Episode 6: Krill In March 2420, an evil, though entirely simulated, Doctor Claire Finn murders Nurse Henry Park and nearly kills Chief of Security Alara Kitan. Finn is held indefinitely in the Brig.Episode 10: Firestorm Nearly six months later, Klyden is taken to the brig when Alara finds him attempting to murder Bortus in what turns out to be an example of a Moclan divorce. Because of the cultural element in play as well as Bortus refusing to press charges, Klyden is not prosecuted, though Captain Mercer initially orders that he disembark at the next Union outpost. However, he is soon convinced otherwise by the couple, but insists that they take couple's counseling.Episode 2x02: Primal Urges In the guise of "Lieutenant Janel Tyler", Teleya lures Captain Mercer's shuttlecraft ECV-197-4 into being captured by a Krill destroyer. Mercer is taken to the ship's brig where he is met by the captain, who demands he relinquish his command codes. As a means to coerce Captain Mercer, the Krill captain establishes a visual link to another brig where a Krill uses a pain-inducing rod to torture "Janel". When the destroyer is attacked by the Chak'tal, the brig's energy field is deactivated, allowing Ed to escape. Later, Teleya once again finds herself in the Orville brig after the Union retrieves her and Ed from the unidentified planet the pair escaped to. Despite his ordeal, Ed choses to return Teleya to her people in an attempt to improve relations between the Union and the Krill.Episode 2x04: Nothing Left on Earth Excepting Fishes Klyden is held in the brig in December 2420 or January 2421 for the murder of Locar.Episode 2x07: Deflectors Production While little changed between early stages of development and the final product on screen, an early color study of the Brig reveals that the the color of the room was grey-blue. Additionally, the energy field of the bar was not a near-invisible wall but eight yellow "bars" of light. The color study is reprinted in ''The World of the Orville''.Bond, Jeff. The World of the Orville. Titan Books. 2018. Pg. 60-61. When filming, the Brig doubles as the ship's Sick Bay lab.Lineweaver, Stephen & Robert Strohmaier. "The Orville: A Chance to Design the Future". ADG Perspective. July-Aug. 2018. Pg. 95. Appearances *''Episode 1x05: Pria *Episode 1x06: Krill *Episode 1x10: Firestorm'' *''Episode 1.5x04: The Word of Avis, Pt. 2'' *''Episode 2x02: Primal Urges'' *''Episode 2x04: Nothing Left on Earth Excepting Fishes'' *''Episode 2x07: Deflectors'' See also * Department of Corrections - A body responsible for prisons on the planet Sargus 4 References Category:USS Orville Category:Spacecraft sections